


fleeting frivolity

by humanveil



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Adrenaline makes for an effective aphrodisiac.Or, Kylo Ren looks good when piloting a TIE.





	fleeting frivolity

**Author's Note:**

> inspired, of course, by the tlj trailer, though this doesn’t take place in any particular point in time. i wanted it to be longer, but it is what is it. 
> 
> *author has minimal knowledge of TIE fighter interiors.

Hux can feel the exhilaration course through his veins, can feel it bubble beneath his flesh. The post-battle high, the adrenaline, the elation—it always did this to him, to both of them. Always put them in this position.

He’s stopped questioning it now, if only to maintain his sanity. It’s just something they do, something they never speak about. It doesn’t _mean_ anything.

(Or so Hux tells himself.)

Ren’s hands are on his waist, are pushing the fabric of his uniform up and off as if it’s nothing, and it in moment, it _is_ nothing. They’ve landed now, back at the base—safe and sound and _victorious_ —and Hux doesn’t want to wait, can’t wait. Neither can Ren.

Besides, staying inside the TIE is half the fun.

He still remembers the first time they did this, still remembers the first time he’d seen Ren in a cockpit, brow furrowed with concentration as he piloted their TIE, as he got them to safety. It had been their first mission together, had been the first time where it was just the two of them; no Phasma, no troopers, no knights. Hux had had doubts—had still been uncertain of Ren’s ability—but Ren had proved them unnecessary, had ended up impressing him. He’d gone from apprehensive to appreciative, and then it’d only been a few more steps to aroused.

He’d ended up on his back, bent over the nearest surface with Ren’s body above his. They’d both considered it a tradition worth keeping.

Now, Hux is pressed up against the wall, is tearing at the tunic of Ren’s outfit, is pushing it out of the way to reach his fly. He can feel Ren in front of him, can feel the hard length of his cock pressing against his own. Ren’s hands are pulling at his shirt, are slipping beneath the fabric to grope at his bare torso, to assault sensitive nipples with gloved hands, to touch and tease until Hux is gasping against his mouth, until he’s squirming with need, until he’s grinding against Ren’s lap is so desperate it’s almost pathetic.

Ren’s hands slide from his waist to his ass, and Hux gasps when Ren palms the small mound of flesh, when he squeezes, when he pulls Hux’s hips forward to create beautiful friction. Ren’s mouth is above his ear, his voice low and rough as it whispers filthy promises, as he tells Hux everything he’d like to do if they had the time—how he’d like to splay him out on a bed, how he’d like to tease until Hux _begged_ to be fucked, how he’d like to open him up and watch as Hux grew impatient with want, with need.

In response, Hux dips his hand beneath Ren’s trousers, curls his fingers around the thick cock, and smirks when Ren’s voice cuts off with a groan.

There is little talking after that; nothing more than quiet grunts of _yes_ and _more_ and _faster_. Ren matches him touch for touch. Hux’s own pants are opened and pushed down, the tip of his leaking cock poking through the fabric. Ren removes his gloves before touching him, now; his fingers bare when they close around Hux’s dick, when they move up his shaft, across the vein, over the slit. Ren presses his thumb down, collects the precome staring to build, then slides his hand back down. His head is dipped forward, his breath coming in heavy pants that fill the small space between them.

Hux groans when his own hands are pushed away, their touch replaced by Ren’s. He pushes their cocks together, gathers them in one large hand and presses his hips forward to help create friction. Hux seeks his mouth, and Ren kisses him, nibbles his way across Hux’s jaw until his lips are back at Hux’s ear.

“Come on,” Ren says, his voice guttural. “There’s a debriefing soon. You don’t want to be late, do you?”

Hux scowls, but it fades as quick as it comes, his head falling back to hit the wall of the TIE as his body arches into Ren’s touch. Ren’s movements are quick. He pulls once, twice, three times, and then Hux’s mouth parts in a silent cry, Ren following only moments after. Come coats Ren’s hands, the splatter of white hitting their dark clothing. Hux watches, catching his breath as Ren swipes at their combined come, the gooey substance coating his fingers.

Hux isn’t surprised when Ren brings his hand to his mouth, when he holds his fingers against Hux’s lips. Hux opens them without arguing. He sucks the digits into his mouth, curls his tongue around the knuckle, and hollows his cheeks; his eyes fixed on Ren’s as Ren watches.

Ren looks away first, his hand falling from Hux’s mouth with a soft wet sound. He turns, reaches for a discarded cloth to clean their mess up, and presses it gently against Hux before fixing himself up.

They don’t talk about it after, just walk together across the bridge and toward the meeting room, where they both sit through a debrief and act as if it never occurred at all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bringing this into existence. 
> 
> feel free to come say hi: [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com)/[twitter.](https://twitter.com/crylohux)


End file.
